


Another Quirk of Draconic Heritage

by PleaseDoNotArchive (Zil_M)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Other, Oviposition, author takes liberties with biology, author takes liberties with magic and paladins, mentions of unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zil_M/pseuds/PleaseDoNotArchive
Summary: Hamid discovers another quirk of his dragon biology...after it's already coming out of him.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Another Quirk of Draconic Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I would like to thank the people in the When In Rome server on Discord (and specifically the nsfa channels) for keeping me inspired to finish this. 
> 
> Please note: this was written mostly when I was at work, on my phone, between actually having work to do. I have read over it a couple of times for mistakes, but it hasn't been beta'd, so apologies for any sneaky mistakes.

Hamid wasn't sure what it was, but he felt...off. In their last encounter with some lads and blokes, his magic had gone screwy, coming off weak and wobbly one time and frighteningly overpowered the next, almost like being in Rome again. On top of that, his belly felt tight, but not in the ate too much kind of way, more permanent and solid. 

He didn't mention any of this to the rest of the party, there were bigger things to worry about and he didn't want them looking at him as the emotional halfling that couldn't do magic right because he felt fat.

Still...it worried him.

>>>>

"Aren't you hungry, Hamid?" Sasha asked, looking at him with concern.

"Not really, big breakfasts and all," he replies, trying to hold back the nervous laugh bubbling in his chest.

Sasha shrugs and returns to the feast before her, but he can feel the eyes of the others on him, and he knows he's failed to convince them. He especially noticed Skraak looking at him with an odd look in his eyes, like he not only knows he's lying, but knows what about. 

He avoids their gazes, looking down, but he can't see his hands in his lap because of how much weight he's been putting on over the last week. He'd been hiding it from his friends, but there was only so much his sleeves could do and he never was much good at maintaining illusions, so he would occasionally let what he managed to cast slip when he was in a position where no one would see.

After dinner, Hamid excused himself to his room, too exhausted to try and keep the illusions up any longer. Once he'd carefully closed and locked the door, he let the spell drop and made his way to the en suite for a bath, hoping some hot water may help to soothe the aching of his muscles brought on by the sudden weight gain. 

Once undressed, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and blanched at the sight. As a halfling, he'd always carried some extra weight around with him, having been raised in a soft and comfortable home with plenty of food and servants to prepare and deliver it, but in his travels with LOLOMG, he'd been trading soft pudge for sturdy muscle. Now that they'd slowed down and had a steady place to call home with food every morning, morning, afternoon, and night, it was coming back with a vengeance.

While most of the weight was centered in his belly, over the past couple days he'd noticed it starting to accumulate in his thighs, bum, and hips, along with a bit on his chest. If it weren't for the grotesque way his stomach jutted from his middle, his new curves may be considered attractive. However, his belly stuck out like he'd swallowed a melon, long dark stretch marks running the length of it, and his belly button popped out like the cherry on top. 

Part of him was worried that he should go to a healer, or at the very least confide in his friends, but the larger, anxious side of him said he was overreacting and he couldn't stop conjuring images of various healers and his friends trying to tell him in the nicest ways possible he's just fat while holding back laughter. 

He sighs and climbs into the tub, sinking up to his neck into the steaming water, allowing the heat to take some of the tension from his muscles and letting his mind go blank. 

<<<<<

"Are you sure you're okay, Hamid?" Zolf asks from the other side of Hamid's door, worry evident in his voice. 

"Fine!" Hamid lies; "Just want to be alone for a little while." 

"Okay...uh, just shout if you need anything I guess," Zolf says and Hamid can hear his mechanical steps mercifully retreating down the hallway as he collapses back heavily into his bed. 

It wasn't all a lie, he did just want to be alone, but he wasn't okay. He'd been awoken before dawn by a new tightness in his middle, and hadn't been able to fall back to sleep. Steadily, over the hours since, he'd begun having sporadic cramps, a sharp spasming of muscles that takes his breath away and makes his eyes water. 

Hamid groans, burying his face in his pillow as another cramp squeezes him, stronger than those before and with mounting pressure, making him rock his hips back and forth as it drags on and on, cresting into such an intense pain that he nearly screams aloud, then a release deep within followed by his muscles relaxing and for a moment he feels better.

Then he notices he’s wet.

He’s not sure where the fluid now pooling under him came from or what it is, though he’s fairly certain he hasn't pissed himself. 

Humiliated and wishing he could stand and make it to the bath, he scoots across the bed, getting as far from the mess as he can before the next wave of pain strikes, because he's come to the conclusion that this isn't going to just go away that easily. He knows it's going to get worse before it gets better, but he's not sure what that means. Quicker than before, another cramp takes him, surging through him in waves, the pain so intense his claws pop without him even realizing, shredding the bedding he's gripping for dear life. He's not sure how much longer he'll be able to take the pain, his energy draining quickly. 

The process repeats for a few more cycles until he's sure he's dying, the pain and pressure assaulting him making him feel like he's about to burst. He thinks of his friends finding his body, distorted and destroyed, probably a gaping bloody mess by the curse's completion and he can't stand the thought of them blaming themselves, thinking that they should have realized sooner or that they could have done something to save him if only they'd had the chance. With the next wave of squeezing, pressing pain, he allows himself to scream, knowing it will alert at least one of the others. He's so lost in the pain consuming him, he almost doesn't realize as his friends break down his door and flood into the room.

"Hamid! What is wrong?" Azu asks, taking the lead. He can't, can only shake his head and rock back and forth on his knees, a pillow between his thighs to take the edge off some of the pressure and alleviate some of the pain surging in him. 

They sound far away as they discuss ideas of anti-curses and antidotes for poisons, but very little of it actually makes it through the haze of pain and exhaustion. He wants to tell them that it's too late, they can't save him, but he can't form words, can only groan and whimper.

"Hamid, I'm going to touch you, is that okay?" Azu asks, and though he doesn't want her to see any more of him than necessary, he desperately wants her closeness and her comfort, so he nods. 

She gently pulls back the blankets he'd covered himself in and everyone in the room gasps collectively. Hamid whimpers, burying his face in the pillow as though it will hide him from their gazes.

"Oh, Hamid," Azu whispers, something like pity and horror in her voice. 

"What happened to you, little buddy?" Cel asks, as though he could answer. He does his best to shrug as another wave of pain surges through him, stealing his breath along with his rational thought. A low, keening scream rips from his throat as he bears the pain as best he can.

"Could it have something to do with him being kind of a dragon?" Sasha asks, her voice carrying in from the hallway. 

"As good a guess as any," Grizzop says with a shrug; "Let's go find Skraak," he says, walking out of the room and gesturing for Sasha to follow. She hurries with him, clearly wanting to be as far from the situation as possible. 

"Hamid, I know you're scared and in pain, but is there anything we can do to help or make you even a little more comfortable?" Azu asks, resting a large, warm hand on his back, covering from shoulder blades all the way down. The warmth from her hand feels wonderful on his overtaxed muscles and he relaxes as much as he can into the touch.

"Keep your hand there?" He asks, his voice raw and horse and he wonders if she even hears him. 

"Of course, Hamid," she says gently and a small smile tugs his lips before he's gone on the next wave, whimpering and squirming and shredding the bed with his claws.

Something changes this time, as though he's being punished for daring to relax for even a second. A new pressure settles in his hips, like the weight that had grown in his belly was now moving down, settling heavy on his pelvis.

"Gods, something's wrong, make it stop!" he pleads, but to whom he's not sure. The pressure continues to mount and he's sure his bones will give way under the weight, but they hold sturdy and the pain tapers off again.

"Hamid, can you tell us exactly what you're feeling?" Zolf asks gently. Hamid shakes his head, but manages a reply. 

"I think something's trying to come out,” he says, the words coming out on ragged, panting breaths; "it feels like something big and heavy is sitting in my hips, and --- aaargh," he's cut off by another surge of pain, the time between them becoming closer and closer. As the pain peaks, all his muscles lock down, as though trying to expel the weight through the nearest exit. Bearing down, he feels like he has some semblance of control over his body again. As he’s pushing against the pressure filling his lower half, Grizzop and Sasha return with Skraak, who makes a noise between understanding and scoffing. 

“Do you know what's wrong with him?” Azu asks, still rubbing Hamid’s back as he bears down.

“Egg,” Skraak says simply with a shrug.

The room is silent, save for Hamid’s groaning and panting as the cramp wears off, and then it’s all noise, everyone asking questions at once until they are cut off by a shrill whistle and everyone turns to look at Zolf.

“Care to elaborate?” Zolf asks, his voice the kind of calm that is a thin cover for him trying not to panic. 

“He had sex with someone and, like an idiot, didn’t protect himself,” Skraak says slowly, as though explaining something so simple every child should know it.

“But I’m a _MALE!”_ Hamid screeches before once more bearing down against the pain and pressure within him.

Skraak shrugged again; “Dragon biology doesn’t care about your little gender boxes.”

“Fuck,” Hamid whimpers as the his muscles loosen once more, giving him a moment to breathe. 

“So, then, what do we do?” Cel asked, their eyes wide as their scientific curiosity took over.

“Help me get this thing _out_!” Hamid yelled, swept away on another contraction, pushing with everything he had; “Fuuuuck, I think it’s stuck!” 

At that, Zolf and Azu jumped into action. Now that they had an idea of what was happening, they could apply their training to try and help their friend. Everyone without medical training was ushered out by Wilde to give Hamid a little privacy. 

“Okay Hamid, we need to examine you to see what we’re working with. Would you be more comfortable if it was done by Azu?” Zolf asks, knowing his bedside isn’t the greatest in the best of times. 

“I don’t care! I just want this to be done,” Hamid answers through gritted teeth. 

Azu looks from her hand rubbing Hamid’s back and back to Zolf with questioning eyes.

“Okay, let me know when this contraction passes. It’s not going to be comfortable and I’m sorry, but hopefully it will help us figure out a way to help,” Zolf says, scraping his memory for any knowledge he had on childbirth. Hamid nods as he groans loudly with the cresting contraction.

“Okay, I think that one’s done,” Hamid pants once it tapers off, and Zolf finds himself on autopilot as he performs the exam.

“Can you lay on your back for a few moments?” Zolf asks, and Azu helps Hamid to reposition himself, holding his hand now that she can’t rub his back. Zolf begins by feeling for the egg’s position, pushing gently on Hamid’s stomach starting at the top and moving down towards his hips and pelvis. Every press of Zolf’s hands is torture, pressure and fullness combining to make him feel as though he were about to pop. 

“It’s okay Hamid, just relax as much as you can, I'm almost done," Zolf says, doing his best to sound soothing; "I'm going to check inside now, it's only going to take a few seconds, but I'm sorry for the unpleasantness, there's going to be a lot of pressure."

True to his word, as Zolf inserts his fingers into him, Hamid has to fight every instinct to shrink away and try to escape, and is only partially successful, causing Azu to have to hold him down to give Zolf a chance to finish the exam.

"Please, hurry, I--I can't!" Hamid cries, body taking over and bearing down to try and force Zolf out as another contraction starts tightening his middle. 

Mercifully, Zolf pulls his fingers away with a sigh shortly after, though Hamid continues bearing down as the contraction barrels through him. 

"Okay, I've got good news and bad news…" Zolf starts, cleaning his hands off. 

"What's the good news?" Azu asks cautiously. 

"It's _not_ too big to fit through his pelvis," Zolf replies clinically. 

"Then what's the bad news?" Hamid grits out through clenched teeth between pushes.

"It's still quite big, and you're quite small. This is going to be slow going, but it's not stuck," Zolf says, words tinged with hope and putting Azu a little more at ease. 

"I may know something that could help," Azu says, and Hamid is glad to have her to assist. As appreciative as he was of Zolf's assistance, a paladin of Aphrodite was definitely more equipped to help someone give---oh gods! He was giving birth!

"Anything! Just make it stop," he pleaded, gripping her arm for dear life as his body forced him to push again. Zolf once more started to press on his belly, directly where the egg was lodged just above the bowl of his hips. Hamid keened, squirming to try and escape Zolf's probing fingers, but Azu held him still.

"Sorry Hamid, just need to see if you’re making progress when you push is all," Zolf says as the contraction passes; "And you are. I can feel that it's moved down some over the last few contractions. What did you have in mind, Azu?"

"Well, laying on his back like this will actually hinder his ability to push effectively, and the position he was in when we found him didn't seem to be ideal either, I don't think he was getting enough leverage. It may be best to get him upright, let gravity take a little of the work," Azu suggests, and the confidence in her words has Hamid nodding in agreement. 

"Is it okay for us to move you now, Hamid?" Zolf asks. 

"Just hurry!" Hamid moans, feeling another contraction starting, but not wanting to wait longer than necessary to get things moving along better. With their combined strength, Azu and Zolf move Hamid into a semi standing, semi squatting position, supported by Azu as his small frame had trouble balancing with the sheer shifting weight of the egg within. Azu was right, the new position ramped up the pressure, making it a more constant presence, and as he’s swept away to push with another contraction, he can feel the progress of the egg shifting lower, stretching new parts of him unpleasantly, the pain and pressure unbearable. 

"Ow, ow, aaaaahhhhhgggghh! It hurts so much guys, I c-can’t," Hamid moans as the contraction wanes and he is allowed to take a few deep breaths before the next one starts. 

"I know it’s hard, Hamid, but you're doing _so_ well," Azu encourages gently, running a hand through his hair. He leans into the touch gratefully, enjoying the small bit of comfort while he can. 

"It did move down quite a bit that time," Zolf said from between Hamid's legs; "Keep pushing like that and you may be done sooner than I thought."

"Oh, not again," Hamid says as another contraction, stronger than those before and much quicker, takes hold. He pushes as hard as he can muster but cuts off with a scream as the burning stretch gets to be too much. His hips feel like they're about to snap and his opening burns like a hot poker was being pressed into him as it is breached by the tip.

"Breathe Hamid, breathe," Azu instructs gently, setting a pace of deep breaths for him to follow. 

"If you need to take a break, Hamid, just breathe through the next few contractions," Zolf coaches, gently nudging his thighs further apart. 

Hamid does his best to match Azu's breathing as another contraction squeezes down on him. He breathes in and out as deeply as he can, noticing that since the egg dropped so far into him, his lungs are better able to fill with air, however the pain makes it hard to actually draw the breath as he needs. The next few contractions roll through him, but the pressure becomes nearly too much to bear; after three breathing contractions, he can’t hold back any longer.

"Ah! Fuck! I need to push!" He squeaks before giving in once more and shoving down, using his hands to push down from just above where the egg is lodged, which proves to be a mistake and he swears he can feel his pelvis bending, on the verge of snapping; "It's stuck! Zolf, do something, it’s going to break me in half!" Hamid cries in desperation.

"I know it's a lot, Hamid, but I promise you, it's not stuck. It is a tight fit, but it won't break anything. Once it's out, we can heal up any damage it causes," Zolf assures him. Hamid whimpers in response. He wants to tell, to argue, to tell Zolf not to tell him what is or isn't happening within him, but the energy isn't there. 

He slumped back against Azu, rocking his hips to try and encourage the egg to settle into a better position within him. Another contraction, another push, Hamid screaming through the entire ordeal.

"I can see the tip, it's starting to come out," Zolf says, pressing gently at the skin straining around the egg to help coax Hamid's body into relaxing enough to stretch around it with minimal tearing.

"Thanks for the update! I couldn't tell!" Hamid shreaks, on the verge of panic at the sheer _size_ of the thing shoving through him. 

"Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be able to relax soon," Zolf says, trying to hide his annoyance at Hamid's ungrateful sarcasm.

Hamid groans, pushing again, screaming, then holding his breath and pushing until his face is nearly purple and his vision starts going fuzzy at the edges. The burning stretch as the wider part of the egg starts coming out has him begging incoherently, just wishing for it to be over in whatever form that took. 

"How much more, Zolf? I don't think he's going to be able to do this much longer," Azu says, voice tight with worry as she continues stroking his hair and letting him squeeze her hand hard enough to break a finger. 

"You're almost done, Hamid. The egg is more than halfway out, just a few more good strong pushes and it'll be over," Zolf encourages, massaging the over stretched skin around the egg with something warm and slick. 

Millimeter by millimeter, Hamid could feel the egg ruthlessly stretching him to his limit. Zolf's fingers probing around his opening weren't helping, but his voice was too raw and his energy too low to protest. He was reduced to a panting, sobbing, pushing mess as the egg unyieldingly forced its way out, each push making him feel like his hips will snap like kindling or his skin will tear like wet tissue. 

"Okay Hamid, one more big strong push and you should be done, Zolf says, something like relief in the words. Hamid nods weakly, takes a deep breath as another contraction takes hold, and pushes, letting out a long, low groan that morphs to a growl as the egg seems never ending. As the contraction peaks and Hamid's groan reaches a crescendo, something in him shifts, there's a sharp tugging sensation in his ass, and then he's slumping back against Azu in relief, empty.

Vaguely, Hamid is aware that Azu and Zolf are talking, that something warm and heavy is sitting between his legs, but he can’t make his brain focus on anything. Every muscle in him aches to the bone, everything from his hips down to his ass stinging and throbbing, but he’s so blissfully empty for the first time in weeks, and he just wants to sleep. 

>>>>

“Hamid, please Hamid, wake up!”

As consciousness returns, Hamid exists in a state where he is waking up from a nice nap. All at once though, the pain and trauma of what had happened came rushing back and he just wanted to fall unconscious again, but someone is very loudly shouting at him and shaking his shoulders, so he blinks his eyes open, trying to make his voice work so he can tell them to go away and let him sleep some more.

“Oh, thank Aphorodite,” Azu says, her face filling Hamid’s view; “I wasn’t sure if our healing had been enough!”

Hamid can only groan in response. Had they healed him? It really didn’t feel like it. 

“How are you feeling, little buddy?” Cel asks, and Hamid looks at them, his mouth working to form words, but his voice won’t work, so he just shakes his head and buries his face back in his blanket.

“Hamid, please, you’ve been out for two days,” Azu pleads. Hamid can only look up at her and whine, putting his hand over where her’s rests on his shoulders and giving it a weak squeeze.

“Hey, I’m back!” Sasha says, sidling awkwardly into the room and handing something to Zolf; “I bought a lot because we’ll need them anyway, so there should be more than enough to get Hamid proper healed.” 

“Thank you, Sasha,” Zolf says softly and brings a potion of Cure Serious Wounds over.

“Can you drink this?” Zolf asks, holding up the potion.

“Don’t know,” Hamid tries to say, but words come out so soft and scratchy and garbled he’s not sure anyone could have understood.

“Let’s try,” Azu says, taking the bottle from Zolf and holding it up to Hamid’s lips. He opens his mouth as much as he can manage and she slowly tips the contents into his mouth. The liquid is thick and coats his mouth and throat, bubbling in his belly, the healing magic spreading out from his core through his entire body, making him feel warm and dulling the pain until he can hardly tell there was any pain to begin with.

“Feel any better?” Azu asks and Hamid nods. “Still tired though,” he replies, his voice still raspy, but no longer taking effort to make work. 

“Let’s see what I can do about that,” Zolf says, and steps forward, murmuring something that sounds like some kind of chanting prayer he doesn’t recognize. As soon as Zolf’s hands touch him, he can feel his fatigue falling away, energy replacing it.

“Thank you, Zolf,” he says, finally feeling like himself again. 

“Hamid! I am so glad you are okay!” Azu says, her voice taking on some of the unrestrained excitement from when they first met her.

“Me too,” Hamid says, smiling up at her; “But um, what about the, uh...the,” he can’t bring himself to say _‘egg’_.

“Right here,” Zolf says, pulling up a blanket wrapped bundle from a basket Hamid hadn’t realized was there. He hands it to Hamid, and he can’t believe how heavy it is as he pulls the blanket away to actually look at it. 

He can’t believe the egg had managed to come out of him. It’s huge, slightly tapered at one end, and the color of aged brass at the top, fading to scorched black at the bottom.

“How?” he asks rhetorically, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he’d laid it because of his dragon ancestors.

“Halflings are stretchy,” Skraak pipes up, shrugging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the When In Rome server
> 
> <3 Zil


End file.
